vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caster of Black (Avicebron)
Summary Caster of "Black" is the Caster-class Servant of the Black Faction in the Great Holy Grail War, summoned by Roche Frain Yggdmillennia. His true name is Solomon ibn Gabirol, better known by his latinised name, Avicebron, an 11th century poet and philosopher, the father of the Kabbalah school of magecraft. Due to this, he is regarded as a hero by modern magi, leading to his manifestation as a Heroic Spirit. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. 6-C with golems. Higher with Adam | 9-B. 6-C with golems. At least 4-C, likely 2-A with Adam Name: Caster of Black, Avicebron, Solomon ibn Gabirol Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Caster-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Telepathy, Clairvoyance (Using a Menorah, he can see through the eyes of his golems and project these visions onto any surface), his golems can turn to liquid and harden to trap opponents, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Preparation, Limited Transmutation and Servant Physiology, Large Size (Up to Type 3, would grow up to a maximum of 1000 meters which should make it this big), Reality Warping and Invulnerability with Adam (It constantly paints over its surroundings, transforming them into "Eden", and as long as it stands within, it cannot be harmed) Attack Potency: Wall level (Like most other Caster-class Servants, he's physically helpless when compared to other Servants, but he is still much stronger than humans of the modern era). Island level with golems (They're comparable to weaker Servants, and can slow down stronger Servants like Mordred) Higher with Adam (It will eventually grow to a thousand meters in height, and it will ultimately paint over the entire planet with its Reality Marble) | Wall level. Island level with golems (Was able to contend with other Servants in Russian Lostbelt). At least Star level, likely Multiverse level+ with Adam (Managed to damage Lostbelt King Ivan) Speed: Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Should be comparable to other magi, and while he can't fight Servants directly, he can track their movements with little difficulty). Massively Hypersonic with golems and Adam | Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions. Massively Hypersonic with golems. At least Massively Hypersonic, likely Massively FTL+ with Adam (Kept up with Lostbelt King Ivan) Lifting Strength: Superhuman. Class M with Adam | Superhuman. Class G with Adam Striking Strength: Wall Class. Island Class with golems. Higher with Adam | Wall Class. Island Class with golems. At least Star Class, likely Multiversal+ with Adam. Durability: Wall level. Island level with golems (They can take a few hits from Servants like Mordred, and, in groups, they can pin down Spartacus by turning to liquid and hardening around his body, even managing to briefly stop Achilles' chariot in this manner). Unknown with Adam (As long as it has its feet planted on the ground, it is effectively indestructible due to receiving blessings from the World itself) | Wall level. Island level with golems. At least Star level, likely Multiverse level+ with Adam Stamina: High. While he is not a combat Servant, his stamina should still be far above that of a human's. Range: Standard melee range. His golems can travel kilometers away. | Extended melee range, higher as it grows, eventually Planetary with Eden Standard Equipment: His familiars and golems, and a Menorah that he can use to project a video feed supplied by flying golems. Intelligence: Avicebron is an extremely skilled manufacturer of golems, and the creator of the Kabbalah school of magecraft, a major school of Thaumaturgy popular throughout the world and utilized by powerful, intelligent magi like Michael Roa Valdamjong. Using his Kabbalistic techniques, he creates golems of the highest quality in his workshop, more like a factory than the territory of a magus. Whereas a modern magi would struggle to create a single golem comparable to his in a year, he can create thirty over the course of a single day, and more than a thousand in only two months. He is even able to replicate the Mystery of God's creation of man in the form of his ultimate golem, Adam, through months of tireless work, when it would take other magi fifty years. However, as he has completely devoted himself to their construction, this is all he can create, and he lacks any combat ability on his own. In addition, his single-minded devotion to the creation of Adam and is completely willing to backstab his allies to accomplish what he failed to complete in life. Weaknesses: Avicebron's abilities are completely focused on the creation of golems, leaving him lacking in versatility or combat ability. Adam's invulnerability is negated if its feet are not touching the ground. Key: Apocrypha | Anastasia Notable Attacks/Techniques: Golems: Avicebron's sole focus as a Servant is in the creation of golems through his Kabbalistic techniques, his workshop, and his Item Construction skill. His golems are not mere beings of clay, but are attempts to replicate God's creation of mankind with the first human, Adam. His workshop, unlike the normal territory of a magus, is more like a factory, focused in the creation of golems, and nothing else. While a modern magi would struggle to create a single golem of his quality within a year, he can create thirty golems in a single day, and more than a thousand over the course of two months. Avicebron's golems have fluid, natural movements as opposed to the typical, inhuman awkwardness of others, and he creates them in all shapes and sizes. There are those that resemble humans, those that are closer to giants, those that are more bird-like, and those with more insectoid or even arachnid constructions. His creations include a horse, ridden by Vlad III. He uses ancient, centuries old objects to construct them, using jewels as organs and parchment for skin. He can use the Magic Circuits of living beings to create golems capable of magecraft. Those that he constructs for battle are organized into three groups, and he uses his Numerology and Notarikon to command many of them in combat at once. Their strength is enough to easily match magi and even weaker Servants, even being capable of taking multiple blows from powerful, famous Servants like Mordred. His golems can be converted into a fluid form that coils around enemies to restrict their movements and trap them, using several of them to pin Spartacus and briefly stop Achilles' chariot. Noble Phantasm Adam the original human.png|The Primordial Human, Adam Golem_Keter_Malkuth_FGO.gif|Golem Keter Malkuth in Fate/Grand Order Golem Keter Malkuth: Royal Crown, the Light of Wisdom: The eternal, unfinished work of Solomon ibn Gabirol, the golem whose construction he pursued throughout his entire life but never completed. Unlike other Noble Phantasms, which are complete existences called upon by other Servants, Avicebron's is a second chance to complete his life's work. He seeks to replicate the ultimate mystery, God's miracle in the creation of humanity, in the form of the Primordial Human, Adam, as a supreme existence that lead humanity through suffering and return them to the Garden of Eden. Avicebron designs it over the two months he spends in the world prior to the beginning of the Great Holy Grail War, gathering its materials and ultimately mostly completing its construction, leaving only the three-day process of attuning it for its core. Once its construction is completed, it would require a continuous, infinite source of magical energy to maintain its existence. The quality of its core affects its strength, so Avicebron seeks Magic Circuits of the highest order to power it, but all he has at his disposal are the Masters of the Black Faction and his homunculi. He finds Sieg and his first-class Magic Circuits to be the ideal core, but due to his escape, he has to make do with his own Master, who has the highest compatibility due to his love of golems. Once Adam is fully constructed, Avicebron inserts the core and recites an incantation to bring it to life. When first born, it stands at fifteen feet tall, and is made of pristine materials. While its quality is outstanding and its power exceptional, its greatest ability is its primary function as an autonomous Reality Marble, putting it on a completely different level than all of his other golems. With every step, it is continuously supplied with mana from the World while simultaneously painting it over with Paradise, or Eden. As long as its feet are planted firmly on the ground, it is granted all the blessings of the World, making it effectively completely indestructible, and even if Avicebron dies, it continues to exist, unhindered. With every hour since its birth, it doubles in size, eventually realizing its maximum size of a thousand meters. While initially the process required large amounts of time to finish, the completion of Adam in the Great Holy Grail war was registered in the Throne of Heroes, allowing Avicebron to summon it with only the core being needed to complete it. Avicebron himself can serve as the core at the cost of his life. Class Skills * Item Construction: A skill which measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. Avicebron's B+ rank reflects his extreme skill in the creation of golems, but due to this specialization, he cannot create anything else. * Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a magus. Avicebron's B-rank in this skill allows him to create a "Workshop" geared towards the creation of golems. It is unlike the ordinary magical territory of a magus and more like a factory in which he tirelessly manufactures his golems. Personal Skills * High-Speed Incantation: A skill that reflects one's capacity to recite incantations in a fraction of the time of normal Magi. * Numerology: Avicebron's school of thaumaturgy, the Kabbalah he himself developed. Using one of its ancient branches, Notarikon, he can command multiple golems at once by using their shortened aliases. * Tranquil Fig: a skill corresponding to his legend, where he was killed by a certain man in life that was jealous of his poetic gifts and buried under the roots of a fig tree. It has been said that people became amazed by the unique sweetness of its fruits, eventually coming to digging up the roots of the tree and finding the Avicebron's remains and exposing his killers sins to the world. Gallery Avicebron FGO.png|Avicebron in Fate/Grand Order Avicebron FGO3.png|Avicebron's Third stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Avicebron FGO4.png|Avicebron's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Fate Users Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Possession Users Category:Puppeteers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Telepaths Category:Preparation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2